Instant Messaging
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: A collection of Instant Messages featuring our host from Ouran. Mostly TamaHaru but there may be more things to it. Now doing a 'Ask The Host Club' See Ch5 for details.
1. Mommy And Daddy Ended Long Ago

**_Hey everyone! My Ouran/My School All Stars Group Crossover is being postponed since I have no ideas for it._**

**_If you dont know what My School All Stars Group is-Hop over to my profile and read(Plus Review) these fanfics in the order provided._**

**_A Songbird Mentality_**

**_School Conseling Week_**

**_School Fundraiser Madness_**

**_Those three introduce and put my School All Stars Group to use_**

**_School Fundraiser Madness introduces the crossover between that group and Ouran_**

**_Im also taking Request Fics, Read my profile for details before sending me a Request fic._**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

**This is a story where everyones Instant Messaging on the computer at home **

**The Usernames arent hard to figure out.**

* * *

Instant Messaging

_**NaturalHostHaru** has signed in._

_**HostClubKingTama** has signed in._

_**CakeLover** has signed in._

_**TallSilentMan** has signed In._

_**FinacialLeader** has signed in._

_**Twins=DoubleTrouble **has signed in_

**CakeLover**:Hey look everyone's logged on!

**TallSilentMan**:.......

**FinacialLeader**:You guys are boring me*yawn*

**Twins=DoubleTrouble**:Oh be quiet dude

**HostClubKingTama**:Shut up you goofy twins

**NaturalHostHaru**:_is laughing her head off_

**HostClubKingTama**:Haruhi its not funny!

**CakeLover**:_is laughing his head off_

**HostClubKingTama**:Why is this funny?!

**FinacialLeader**:Because Tamaki your so stupid its too hilarious

**HostClubKingTama**:Mommy! Thats not a nice to say to Daddy

**FinacialLeader**:I quit the role of 'Mommy' a long time ago you Dumb-Dumb and you quit the role of 'Daddy' the moment you admitted you were in love with Haruhi and not in a fatherly way

**NaturalHostHaru**:He what!????

**TallSilentMan**:Are you two through with being dumb?

**CakeLover**:Thats a surprise Mori-you spoke!

**NaturalHostHaru**:Answer me!

**HostClubKingTama**:Yes Haruhi-I admitted it-I love you and not in a fatherly way.

**NaturalHostHaru**:I.......I.......I have no idea what to say......

**Twins=DoubleTrouble**:Just either say you love him back or that you hate him!

**CakeLover**:Where have you two been?

**Twins=DoubleTrouble**:Every time we typed a reply someone beat us and we had to start over

**HostClubKingTama**:Haruhi are you alright?

_NaturalHostHaruhas signed out._

**HostClubKingTama**:Haruhi come back!

**CakeLover**:Yeah-you just hid yourself again didn't you using the 'Silent' option under your status. Your still here aren't you!?

**TallSilentMan**:Honey-I don't think she's here anymore to be honest

**HostClubKingTama**:Im gonna go to her house and see if she's okay

**Twins=DoubleTrouble**:Dude thats not.......

_HostClubKingTama has signed out._

**FinacialLeader**:That fool is going to her. What an idiot.

**CakeLover**:He sure is. I gotta go and get some sleep.

**TallSilentMan**:Im leaving too

**Twins=DoubleTrouble**:Lets all just sign out

_CakeLover has signed out._

_TallSilentMan has signed out._

_FinacialLeader has signed out._

_Twins=DoubleTrouble has signed out._


	2. Senpai You Idiot!

_**NaturalHostHaru **has signed on_

_**HostClubKingTama **has signed on_

_**FinacialLeader **has signed on_

_**Twins=DoubleTrouble **has signed on_

_**CakeLover **has signed on_

**NaturalHostHaru:**I swear Tamaki-you honestly didn't have to come over to my house. What did you think dad would do? Honestly sempai-you are an idiot. But I love you anyway. Honestly though-why wouldn't I log off?

**HostClubKingTama:**I get it Haruhi, I'm sorry. Ow god my freaking head. I love you too-I thought you logged off cause I pissed you off.

**NaturalHostHaru:**_is trying to remember something Tamaki said that could have pissed her off enough to cause her to log off......however is sorely failing at it_

**FinacialLeader:**Theres way too much drama going on here-Im sick of it already and I haven't been for more than two minutes

**CakeLover:**_is listening to Demi Lovato singing Here We Go Again _Hey guys this song is pretty good!

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**Ah who cares? Haruhi-did you and Tamaki have _fun _last night?

**HostClubKingTama:**_is turning red faced ready to scream_

**NaturalHostHaru:**Tamaki your a big baby. AND YOU TWO! No we didn't-Tamaki showed up being stupid as hell and my dad beat his head with a frying pan until I begged him to stop. I bandaged Tamaki's head, kissed his head, and sent him home before he did anything else stupid!

**HostClubKingTama:**_is away growing mushrooms_

**Twins=DoubleTrouble: **_are laughing their heads off because Tamaki got it and now he's growing mushrooms._

**FinacialLeader: **Idiotic fools. BTW Honey-wheres Mori?

**CakeLover:**_is singing with the lyrics and is being a complete and utter fool at his desk_

**FinacialLeader:***smirks* Hey Honey if you answer me-I'll give you a special cake tomorrow. It will be a chocolate cake with chocolate covered strawberries covered in chocolate fudge icing and sprinkled with chocolate chips plus a chocolate bar on top next to a vanilla bar like their married.

**CakeLover:***drooling* He's at the doctors for a checkup!

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**Dude Kyoya-that was mean. You just bribed the poor kid with the things he loves most-cake, strawberries, candy, and chocolate.And since when did chocolate and vanilla get married?

**NaturalHostHaru:**Yeah since when? Tamaki-stop growing mushrooms and come read this crap!

**HostClubKingTama:**What Haruhi!? I was doing great with my fungus collection! *scans page*

Whoa wait a moment......Kyoya when did _that _happen? Seriously-thats creepy.

**FinacialLeader:**I said 'like' their married Dumb-Dumbs! Fools!

**CakeLover:**_still listening to the song and still acting like a fool_

**FinacialLeader:**Lets log off now-I got supper to eat

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**Yeah and we got each other to flirt with!

**NaturalHostHaru:**I got stuff to straighten out with dad so yesterday's events do not repeat themselves

**HostClubKingTama:**And I got mushrooms to grow

**NaturalHostHaru:**Senpai-your an idiot!

_NaturalHostHaru has signed out_

_HostClubKingTama has signed out_

_FinacialLeader has signed out_

_Twins=DoubleTrouble has signed out_

**CakeLover:**Hey where did everyone go?! Wait! You meanies!

_CakeLover has signed out_


	3. Honey's Cake Mystery

NaturalHostHaru_ has signed in._

_**HostClubKingTama** has signed in._

_**CakeLover** has signed in._

_**TallSilentMan** has signed In._

_**FinacialLeader** has signed in._

_**Twins=DoubleTrouble **has signed in_

**CakeLover:**Yay! Mori your back!

**TallSilentMan**:.......

**FinacialLeader**:So Honey did you enjoy that cake?

**CakeLover:**It was great! But I fell asleep after I ate it.......

**HostClubKingTama:**Well that doesn't make sense

**FinacialLeader**:Y....Yeah t....thats very strange!

**NaturalHostHaru:**_is eying Kyoya suspiciously _Why are you stuttering?

**CakeLover:**And I'm still tired-In fact I'm going to take my nap early today-see you guys!

_CakeLover has signed out._

**TallSilentMan**:Im going to check on Honey

_TallSilentMan has signed out._

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**That was weird....But come to think of it we did find those things on Kyoya's desk while Honey was eating his cake.......

**FinacialLeader**:What things!?

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**You know-Those little tiny white circular things?

**FinacialLeader**:*gulps* Ah.....yeah..

_FinacialLeader has signed out._

**HostClubKingTama:**Thats so weird

**NaturalHostHaru:**You guys honestly can't be this stupid can you? Even I figured it out!

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**Figured out what?

**HostClubKingTama:**Yeah-really what?

**NaturalHostHaru:**You guys are so dumb-Kyoya put sleeping pills in Honey's cake! Hello? Are you in there you dummies! Come on seriously? The circular things on his desk, the stuttering, the nervousness, the sudden sign out, and Honey falling asleep so much! Wake up you dummies!

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**_are in total shock_

**HostClubKingTama:**_is in total shock and is now off growing mushrooms again_

**NaturalHostHaru:**Tamaki you idiot! Cut the god damn mushrooms or I'm logging off

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**We really are dumb......*points at one another* But we're both hot!*strikes some stupid pose together*

**HostClubKingTama:**_is still growing mushrooms_

**NaturalHostHaru:***growls* Hey twins-why don't you go flirt with each other?

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**Sure why not? Sounds fun. Bye Haruhi!

_Twins=DoubleTrouble has signed out. ***Not really-they just set their status to silent***_

**NaturalHostHaru:**Tamaki-I love you to death but dammit get your stupid butt back here! Stop growing your dumb stupid fungus and get back here!

**HostClubKingTama:**Aw Haruhi I love you too! But why do you need me when everyone is already gone?

**NaturalHostHaru:**So I can freaking slap you for being a very stupid sempai! *slaps Tamaki in the head*

**HostClubKingTama:**Wah! Haruhi! Love hurts! Wah!!!!!!!

_NaturalHostHaru has signed out._

_HostClubKingTama has signed out._


	4. Solving The Cake Mystery

NaturalHostHaru has signed in.

_**HostClubKingTama** has signed in._

_**FinacialLeader** has signed in._

**NaturalHostHaru:**AlrightKyoya spill it-why did you put the pills in Honey-sempai's cake?

**FinacialLeader:**To save money. Since that cake was the first one Honey ate-he didn't eat any other cake. I saved money by not having to buy millions of sweets!

**HostClubKingTama:**We should of known this was about money! Dammit Kyoya you mean little jerk. Poor Honey.....

_FinacialLeader has signed out._

**HostClubKingTama:**You chicken!!!!!!

**NaturalHostHaru:**_is horribly pissed off at Kyoya_

_**CakeLover** has signed in._

**CakeLover:**Hey everyone whats up!?

**HostClubKingTama:**Um.......

**NaturalHostHaru:**_is away momentarily-off to kick Kyoya's ass!_

**HostClubKingTama:**Haruhi no thats a bad idea! God if Kyoya hurts her.....*growls*

_NaturalHostHaru has signed out._

**HostClubKingTama:**Oh no Haruhi!!!! No!

_HostClubKingTama has signed out._

_**Twins=DoubleTrouble **has signed in_

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**Yo whats up?!

**CakeLover:**Haruhi's gonna go and try to kick Kyoya's ass!

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**What!?

**CakeLover:**Haruhi's gonna go and try to kick Kyoya's ass and Tamaki's has to go and stop her!

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**We're going too after what he did to you Honey!

_Twins=DoubleTrouble has signed out._

**CakeLover:**Wait what did he do!? Aw.....Im all alone now....._ Somebody needs to show up....

_**TallSilentMan** has signed In._

**CakeLover:**Yay! Hi Mori!

**TallSilentMan:**Hi Honey-where is everyone?

**CakeLover:**They were all here talking about something Kyoya did to me and then said they were off to help Haruhi kick Kyoya's ass

**TallSilentMan:**What did he do?

**CakeLover:**Thats just it-I don't know

**TallSilentMan:**Im so gonna go find out!

**CakeLover:**Wait!

_TallSilentMan has signed out._

**CakeLover:**_is sighing_

_CakeLover has signed out._


	5. Q and A Introduction

**Im introducing a new thing.**

**Ever had a question for the host club?**

**Pm me a question or post in a review and the hosts shall answer you!**

**Include the host to whom the question is directed and the question**

**Thank You!**

**Also I have now become a Beta Reader! I hope to have some service requests!**

* * *

_**NaturalHostHaru** has signed in._

_**HostClubKingTama** has signed in._

_**CakeLover** has signed in._

_**TallSilentMan** has signed in._

_**Twins=DoubleTrouble **has signed in._

**HostClubKingTama:**Hey Haruhi! I just thought about how to make this more interesting!

**NaturalHostHaru:**Oh really Senpai? I thought we made it quite interesting by beating the living crap out of Kyoya. Mori went psycho on him!

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**Yeah really. We almost killed him. It took 20 of his officers to get us out of there-We're surprised we weren't punished. Hell we're surprised that he called and forgave everyone hours later.

**CakeLover:**You guys still won't tell me what he did so wrong. But at least he won't be scaring us for awhile-he won't be back for awhile.

**TallSilentMan:**Its a long story Honey

**HostClubKingTama:**Anyway-Maybe we could answer people's questions! I set up a email link on the club's site so that we could receive questions!

**NaturalHostHaru:**Oh wonderful! _No really Senpai this is dumb-you can't be serious!_

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**Ooh some people could ask about our sexuality!

**CakeLover:**Ooh this sounds fun

**TallSilentMan:**Yeah it does sound pretty fun

**NaturalHostHaru:**Am I the only one who thinks this is a bad idea?

**Everyone Else:**YEAH!

_NaturalHostHaru has signed out._

**HostClubKingTama:**Haruhi!

_HostClubKingTama has signed out._

**CakeLover:**Shall we?

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**Yup

_Twins=DoubleTrouble has signed out._

_CakeLover has signed out._

_TallSilentMan has signed out._


	6. Q and A First Session!

_**NaturalHostHaru** has signed in._

_**HostClubKingTama** has signed in._

_**CakeLover** has signed in._

_**TallSilentMan** has signed In._

_**FinacialLeader** has signed in._

_**Twins=DoubleTrouble **has signed in_

_**AngelOfTheHealingLight **has signed in_

**HostClubKingTama:**Here to help us answer question is one of Haruhi's best friends and the girl I put in charge of the email link on our site-Angela-AngelOfTheHealingLight!

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**We have a lot of questions to answer!

**FinacialLeader:**Can we hurry-my body hurts so bad. I can't believe you guys did this to me!

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**Oh shut up already!

**CakeLover:**I can't wait for my question!

**NaturalHostHaru:**Angela! How did you dragged into this? And BTW Kyoya you deserved it!

**CakeLover:**I wish you guys would tell me what he did!

**Everyone Else:**No way! You'd really kill him and then we all would be screwed!

**TallSilentMan:**Can we just answer the Q's and give some A's?

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Sure Mori but first-how I got dragged into this.....Well Tamaki knew that I was one of your friends and he invited me to take care of that email thing so yeah....

**NaturalHostHaru:**O.....Okay.....whatever....O_O

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Now onto the questions. First from leshamarieinuyasha. She has a question for Tamaki and a question for the twins:

Tamaki:Can you grow anything other than mushrooms? If so what?

**HostClubKingTama:**You know what? I've never really tried or thought about it before. I'm sure I could grow other things if I try but usually my mood is bad so I grow something worse-like fungus!

**NaturalHostHaru:**Seriously sempai...?

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Now for the twins-Would you ever consider having a three way?

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**O_O

**TallSilentMan:**O_O

**CakeLover:**O_O

**NaturalHostHaru:**O_O

**HostClubKingTama:**O_O

**FinacialLeader:**O_O

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Guys?

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**Wha.....Wha....Wha? With who?! Maybe we mean well...._considering a three way with Haruhi_

**NaturalHostHaru:**_screaming her living lungs out _

**HostClubKingTama:**There is no way in earth you are having three way with Haruhi!

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Help me....*squeak* Ahem onto the next question! These are from whitedragon92. He/She has questions for all of you. First the twins-are you both homosexuals?!

Oh my god! Language language! OMG.

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**WTF?! We......we...ah...well we probably are.

**TallSilentMan:**O_O

**CakeLover:**O_O

**NaturalHostHaru:**O_O

**HostClubKingTama:**O_O

**FinacialLeader:**O_O

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**O_O Next is Tamaki-Are you really in love with Haruhi?

**NaturalHostHaru:**_flipping out like a mad woman yet anxiously awaiting an answer_

**HostClubKingTama:**I......I......uh.....um......y.....yes I am. Truly and honestly from the first day I found out that she was a girl

**NaturalHostHaru:**_about to literally pass out with happiness and shock_

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Oh good god don't pass out! Next is Kyoya(and this one is long):

You are in a situation where you just witness a most horrifying scene...a murder of a 12 year old by 40 year old man...now if you leak this information out...the person who done it wouldn't help you get into your father's favorable side...which also means you being the heir to the company...now...do you help the victim or keep your silence?

**FinacialLeader:**Since its none of my business regardless of my father and such-I'd keep my silence

**NaturalHostHaru:**The chance to say something honorable and he can't even do that!

**HostClubKingTama:**For shame Kyoya! Honestly...that poor kid.

**CakeLover:**That poor innocent child! Wah!

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**Really Kyoya-thats cold!

**FinacialLeader:**_*yawn* _I don't care.

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**~_~ Thats horrible BTW whitedragon92-that poor kid. Anyway moving on to Honey-Would you protect someone you love even if they didn't want your protection?

**CakeLover:**Definitely**.** If I love somebody-I would protect them to the end-even if they didn't want me too

**Everyone Else:**Aw! Thats so sweet of you Honey-sempai!

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Next one is for you Mori-Why are so quiet?

**TallSilentMan:**Actions speak louder than words. That and I hate talking.

**Everyone Else:**_rolling eyes._

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**This is the last one and its yours Haruhi-Why are you so blunt?

**NaturalHostHaru:**Easy. I'm not afraid to speak my mind. I say what I think-whether its blunt or not usually its true. In fact Angela says that I say the right things at the right time without fail.

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Thats all folks! Lets leave and meet at that diner downtown-Im hungry!

**NaturalHostHaru:**Okay!

**TallSilentMan:**No thank you.

**CakeLover:**Me neither-Im gonna eat some cake instead.

**FinacialLeader:**Im too injured

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**We'll go!

**HostClubKingTama:**Me too! I'm not leaving Haruhi with those twins!

_CakeLover has signed out._

_TallSilentMan has signed out._

_FinacialLeader has signed out._

_Twins=DoubleTrouble has signed out._

_AngelOfTheHealingLight has signed out._


	7. Q and A: Second Run!

**As you may have read in my notice I am in foster care for a few days. My fosters have gotton my Flash Drive hooked.**

**Please understand that updates will come slower now.**

**This chapter will NOT cover all questions.**

**Im sorry again-please await an update either later or tommorow**

* * *

_**NaturalHostHaru** has signed in._

_**HostClubKingTama** has signed in._

_**CakeLover** has signed in._

_**TallSilentMan** has signed In._

_**FinacialLeader** has signed in._

_**Twins=DoubleTrouble **has signed in_

_**AngelOfTheHealingLight **has signed in_

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**I guess my rally worked-we have a whole load of Q's needing A's

**NaturalHostHaru:**I was wrong sempai-this is actually quite fun!

**HostClubKingTama:**I told you so!

**CakeLover:**Cake rocks and so does answering questions

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**Yeah....Yeah can we get this over with?

**FinacialLeader:**Yeah really.

**TallSilentMan:**_staying silent_

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**We will shortly. First I'd like to address a question for me from Chaos Ride.

As stated in my Beta Reader Profile-I cover several specific sections. I've watched several animes in my 13 years of life so several categories aren't listed. What is listed are my favorites to read for and I will certainly read them if they appeal to me.

Now for the twins also from Chaos Ride:Is the 'brotherly love' an act or is it more?

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**It used to be an act but well.....we're not so sure it is anymore.

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Moving on.....skipping a few for now for certain reasons.....ah! Heres some from leshamarieinuyasha again. She has 4 Q's for Honey, 4 for Mori, 3 for Kyoya, 3 for Tamaki, 3 for Haruhi, and 4 for the twins.

First Honey:

How stuffed animals do you have?

What are your favorite flavors of cake?

Is pink your favorite color?

Lastly-What is the longest amount of time you have spent on Mori's back?

**CakeLover:**I have so many stuffed animals I can't count them all! I love strawberry and chocolate cakes although I personally think all flavors are good. I guess pink is my favorite-Im not sure-many of the colors appeal to me. I think the longest time I've ever spent on Mori's back is about 4-5 hours! Then again-Im not sure since I don't really keep track.

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Cool! Now for Mori's Q's:

Would you ever dye your hair for a dare? If so what color?

Have you ever had a girlfriend?

Do you like hard labor?

Lastly-when do you talk the most?

**TallSilentMan:**I wouldn't dye my hair. No I have not had a girlfriend. I kinda do-it gives me something to do. I guess I talk most when I'm with Honey. Then again I don't talk much then either.

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Next-Kyoya!

Have you considered contacts?

Do you secretly like Haruhi?

Is Tamaki really your best friend?

**NaturalHostHaru:**_Passing out and praying the answer is no._

**HostClubKingTama:**Haruhi! Hang in there!

**FinacialLeader:**My glasses do well to make me look intimidating so no. After leading the majority of the host club to beat the crap out of me-no I do not secretly like Haruhi-though I will admit that I did at one time and likely will in the future. Yes Tamaki probably really is my best friend although he was part of beating me up. Essentially I believe I deserved it.

**NaturalHostHaru:**_Screaming like mad_

**HostClubKingTama:**_Untangling the web of answers._

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**_Confused_ Next is Tamaki:

Why have you subjected yourself to the role of Haruhi's father?

Did you and Kyoya ever become hitched?

Lastly-do you talk in your sleep?

**HostClubKingTama:**Pretty much as a way to hide my true feelings at the time. I don't believe we did.....although it would help if I knew what hitched means. Um Im not sure-Im asleep when I sleep so how would I know?

**NaturalHostHaru:**He has a point..........I think.

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Moving on. Next up is Haruhi:

Have you considered wearing makeup?

Out of everyone in the host club who annoys you the most?

And whats your favorite food?

**NaturalHostHaru:**Well I don't think putting on makeup makes you prettier-just more ugly on the inside. Thats my opinion anyway. Its a tie between Kyoya trying to raise my debt all the time and Tamaki's antics. My favorite food is Fancy Tuna although I usually don't get to eat it.

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Next is the twins:

What is you favorite game besides the which one is Hikaru game?

If given the choice would you stick Tamaki's hand in warm water or fill it with whipped cream for a prank?

Of the two of you which is the most sensitive?

And whats you opinion on yaoi?

I think that ones obvious!

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**We also like the 'Which one is sexier? game'*strikes poses together* Aw we have to choose?! Can we do both? If not probably the whip cream one! Probably Hikaru and hello we ARE the definition of yaoi or at least we should be.*strikes yet another pose together*

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Now onto questions from AkioHatate-one of which will likely piss Haruhi off so hers will be last cause I gotta bad feeling....anyway Twins why do you sleep in the same bed?

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**Um.....because Kaoru has nightmares and....well ah yeah.....

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Tamaki-Can you grow strawberries cause AkioHatate doesn't like mushrooms.

**HostClubKingTama:**I don't know.....I wouldn't know how to start. But I can have a maid plant some in my garden for you.*winks*

**NaturalHostHaru:**_rolls eyes_

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**AkioHatate loves you and wants to know:

Whats the longest time you have gone without speaking or grunting or anything?

**TallSilentMan:**O.....k...a..y weird. About a week I think....

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**And he says he don't like to talk.......anyhow......Honey do you share your cake with anyone other than Mori and Haruhi?

**CakeLover:**Sometimes like with my guests or the other hosts if they want some.

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**An evil monkey child is going to eat you....how do you feel about that?

Dude AkioHatate your friend has some.....minor issues.....no offense...

**FinacialLeader:**Angela's right-your friend has MAJOR issues. Anyway I don't care-the kid wouldn't get a damn chance.

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Oh Haruhi um....I didn't ask this...I swear this is AkioHatate not me I swear to god. He wants to know if your....the host clubs um B*I*T*C*H.

AkioHatate please understand-I am 13......that is a very rude question even if offense is not intended.

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**_Spits out tea and starts screaming 'The host clubs what!?'_

**HostClubKingTama:**How dare you insult my girl!? My poor Haruhi!

**FinacialLeader:**_laughing _

**CakeLover:**_squeaks _

**TallSilentMan:**_jaw dropping to the floor_

**NaturalHostHaru:**No! No I am not! I take a lot of offense to that! _Tries to hide face as tears come _

_NaturalHostHaru has signed out._

**HostClubKingTama:**Haruhi! My poor Haruhi!

_HostClubKingTama has signed out._

**FinacialLeader:**_still laughing_

_FinacialLeader has signed out_

_CakeLover has signed out._

_TallSilentMan has signed out._

_Twins=DoubleTrouble has signed out._

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Everyone who didn't get their Q answered just wait. We all need to run to Haruhi's and calm her down.


	8. Q and A:One More Page Down One To Go!

**I have three announcements so turn ALL attention here please......**

**One:You can now ask me a question! See the rest of the chapter for details.**

**Two:Im preparing to begin a request chapter fanfic for _leshamarieinuyasha_ called _Summer Vacation Madness.  
_In this story Tamaki invites The Host Club and My All Star Group to his private beach house. All Hell Can And Will Break Lose!  
If you don't know My All Star Group then theres a Q you can ask me.**

**Three:My story _Fallen Host:A Plane Crash and A Host Still Alive _needs more reviews.  
The story is facing major writers block and if Im gonna continue it I need reviews!**

_NaturalHostHaru has signed in._

_HostClubKingTama has signed in._

_CakeLover has signed in._

_TallSilentMan has signed In._

_FinacialLeader has signed in._

_Twins=DoubleTrouble has signed in_

_AngelOfTheHealingLight has signed in_

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**We have managed to calm Haruhi down and we have returned. In order to avoid going back and forth between the IM and the Q's in the email I have written them all down. It ended up being two pages so we will do one, take a break, and come right back to finish them off.

To begin-phommabouth has 2 Q's that everyone has to respond to. Also Haruhi-AkioHatate emailed to tell me to tell you that she is sorry.

(Im sorry Akio I don't know if your a he or a she I figured she since you said you loved Mori.)

**NaturalHostHaru:**I accept your apology. But only because Im in a decent mood after everyone except Kyoya cheered me up. He just kept laughing like an Idiotic Fool. Don't ever ask me a question like that AGAIN or I will kill you!

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**O_O

**FinacialLeader:**_laughing again like a fool._

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**O_O

**HostClubKingTama:**O_O

**CakeLover:**O_O

**TallSilentMan:**O_O

**NaturalHostHaru:**WHAT?!

**Everyone Else:**Uh.....nothing!

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Moving on....phommabouth wants to know what everyone thinks of the host club in general and which host do you like the most and which host do you hate the most?

**CakeLover:**I love the host club. Before it-I wasn't allowed to be what I wanted to be. My favorite host is Mori and my least favorite is Kyoya cause he's scary.

**TallSilentMan:**I like the club. My favorite is Honey and I....don't know who my least favorite is.

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**We like the host club because it helped us open up to new people and helped us find the one person who could tell us apart. Our favorite is Haruhi cause she is the one who can tell us apart and our least favorite is Kyoya cause he's always trying to sell our pictures and stuff for money. Plus he's a spoilsport and he's a meanie.

So there!

**NaturalHostHaru:**_throwing up._

**HostClubKingTama:**Haruhi! I love the host club because its helped so many people. My favorite is Haruhi because she saved me from going to marry Eclair and leaving the friends and hosts I've come to accept as a family. I don't have a least favorite. I cherish each member.

**NaturalHostHaru:**_wiping her eyes_

**FinacialLeader:**I like the host club since I manage its finances. I remain neutral. Oh and Haruhi are you crying?

**NaturalHostHaru:**No! My contacts slipped. _Yes Im crying now go to hell! _I like the host club too. My favorite is Tamaki cause although he's annoying and all he did teach me to look at things in another way and so forth. Plus he did save me when I fell off the carriage and helped me when he found out about how afraid I was of storms

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:***yawn* Ive decided that you can ask me questions too. Im tired of just asking them. So go ahead and shoot me Q's about what I look like or something. Ask just about anything thats NOT offensive.

Anyway on to a Q for Tamaki from Puppylove234:

Since when did you have a fungus collection?!

**HostClubKingTama:**Since we started this whole IM madness. I started collecting my favorite fungus pieces.

**NaturalHostHaru:**Sempai you idiotic moron! Thats gonna get very smelly later!

**HostClubKingTama:**Mm maybe thats why my room smells strange.....

**NaturalHostHaru:**YOU IDIOT!

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Moving on to a Q for Honey from Melon.

Melon? Seriously? Thats so cute! I think.....^_^

Anyway Melon wants to know if you use anti-aging cream.

**CakeLover:**Um....not really.....

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**And now Q's for everyone except Haruhi and a test for Hikaru! Test will go last and then we'll all take a break.

These are from whitedragon92 whom asked questions earlier.

First one for Tamaki:

Why do you like being charming to the girls? Is it because of your mom?

**HostClubKingTama:**Partially its my mom and I just can't let these looks go to waste can I?*strikes a pose*

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**Thats our move!

**HostClubKingTama:**_laughs_

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Kyoya your father finds out that you kept your silence to get the company-now what do you do?

**FinacialLeader:**I said I'd keep my silence regardless of being the company heir or not. Either way I really wouldn't give a crap-my father likely would be dead or too old once I got the company.

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**O_O Um o....k.....a...y....creepy. Next up is Honey:Why aren't you bothered that your brother hates you?

**CakeLover:**Cause I have good friends and cake and he doesn't so why should I care? I can beat him any day of the week too._ Suddenly wearing the stern face._

**TallSilentMan:**Calm down.

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Mori why are you opposite of your brother?

**TallSilentMan:**Cause I just am.

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Whatever......Kaoru you are near death and you can only see one person before you die-who do you wanna see?

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**Boy this person loves scenarios doesn't he/she? I'd like to see Hikaru before I die.

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Hikaru this is your test. Only one answer will mean you pass. You hold the lives of you brother and that special someone in your life.....you can only supposedly save one-who do you save? After this Q we will take a break on Standby status..

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**I couldn't live with myself if I let Kaoru die but I couldn't ever let someone close to me die.....I'd find a way to save both of them.

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**You passed the test Hikaru. Good job! Everyone put your status to standby and lets take a break.

_AngelOfTheHealingLight is on standby. _

_NaturalHostHaru is on standby._

_HostClubKingTama is on standby._

_FinacialLeader is on standby._

_CakeLover is on standby._

_TallSilentMan is on standby._

_Twins=DoubleTrouble is on standby._


	9. Q and A:Stawberries Do Fly!

_**I only have half a page of Q's accumulated from recent reveiws**_

**_To be honest Im gonna let Instant Messaging sit for a bit_**

**_My fosters computer is old and horribly slow_**

**_It likes to crash_**

**_Hopefully I can get a beggining for Summer Vacation Madness up_**

**_Also to understand it-you really should read the stories mentioned when I answer MY Q in the same order mentioned_**

**_My all star stories come in a series and work hand in hand_**

**_Furthermore-dont panic if your Q isnt answered. Remember my situation and the computer Im working with._**

_AngelOfTheHealingLight has returned from standby_

_Twins=DoubleTrouble has returned from standby_

_HostClubKingTama has returned from standby_

_NaturalHostHaru has returned from standby_

_FinacialLeader has returned from standby_

_TallSilentMan has returned from standby_

_CakeLover has returned from standby_

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Ooh more Q's including one for me! Hurray!

**FinacialLeader:**Can you give me my Q's first so I can sign out? I have a doctors appointment because during supper I spilled soda all over Haruhi and she told Honey what I did and Honey kicked my ass.

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**Yeah and it was hilarious! He's lucky that he's alive cause Mori helped again!

**CakeLover:**I can't believe you did that to me! I should have killed you!

**NaturalHostHaru:**You god damn deserved it. I still can't get the stain out of my WHITE shirt! WTF were you thinking!?

**HostClubKingTama:**It was funny-no offense Kyoya.

**FinacialLeader:**Go to hell you jackass.

**HostClubKingTama:**_is away growing mushrooms in oblivion_

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**So all of you went to a diner or something? I just ate some ramen which was good.

Oh and Haruhi these are for you from AkioHatate to say she's sorry.*passes Haruhi a basket of strawberries*

**NaturalHostHaru:***bites one and spits it out* These are bitter-Here Tamaki *tosses them through the computer at Tamaki*

**HostClubKingTama:**_has returned from oblivion just in time for the strawberries to hit him in the face_

Oh thanks Haruhi-someone wanted strawberries. Yo whoever wanted strawberries can come get these.

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**I think that was the same person who sent them. Anyway a message to those who have sent Q's lately-since they haven't made up an entire page and due to some computer issues updates will slow down since the computer is has some lags.

Q's from leotabelle13. The first one is Haruhi's-Were you aware of Tamaki's feelings for you?

**NaturalHostHaru:**Not really. Essentially I thought he didn't when he announced his engagement to Eclair. Then I realized that he didn't want to do it-that it was political or something.

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Tamaki would you dye your hair? If so what color?

**HostClubKingTama:**No-I think blond is a bit more cheerful don't you think?

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**No It makes you look gay.

**NaturalHostHaru:**Cut it out it does not.

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Whatever. Hikaru are you aware that your slightly paler than Kaoru?

Where leotabelle13?-I don't see it.

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**Yeah neither do we.

**NaturalHostHaru:**I don't even see it and IM the one that can tell them apart.

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Last Q from leotabelle13-Honey what would you do if you found a really cute bunny, took it home, and found out that it was a vampire rabbit?

**CakeLover:**I'd build a stronger cage and assure that it always had vegetables to drain.

**Everyone Else:**He'd still keep it?! OMG!

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Thats disturbing. While everyone freaks out I'm gonna answer my Q from whitedragon92 and save the rest of his for later. How do I manage all these people? Dude I just remember that I deal with worse in some of my all star stories. In those I play a girl named Hikari. Check them out. They are _A Songbird Mentality, School Conseling Week, School Fundraiser Madness, and The School Comedy All Stars and The Ouran Host Club!_

Read them in that order and read my upcoming one. Anyway-are you guys done freaking out?

If so iTorchic has some Q's. First I'll address Kyoya's myself-I don't think their looking for a new manager and Renge might tear your head off.

Tamaki-Can you guys cosplay as characters from Fullmetal Alchemst?

He attached a character list too.

I like the idea.....

**HostClubKingTama:**Angela email me the list and I'll address it later. I'm cleaning my face from strawberry juice. AkioHatate you might want to take these back.

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Last Q from hello there.

Can someone get Username creative?

Anyway-Kyoya-How do you truly feel about Haruhi? Why are you so cool? Are you really not gonna get revenge on the club for beating you up?

**FinacialLeader:**She's funny and all and I used to have a crush on her but I'm gonna let Tamaki have her. Its the glasses dude and I don't know-I did kind of deserve it.

**CakeLover:**KIND OF?!

**NaturalHostHaru:**_throwing up all over again to think that KYOYA liked her_

**HostClubKingTama:**Poor Haruhi!

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Yeah really-lets go have dinner at a diner.

_AngelOfTheHealingLight has signed out_

_Twins=DoubleTrouble has signed out_

_NaturalHostHaru has signed out_

_HostClubKingTama has signed out_

_TallSilentMan has signed out_

_CakeLover has signed out_

_FinacialLeader has signed out_


	10. Q and A:We're baaaaack!

**Here you go everyone!**

**The next Ch of Instant Messaging**

**Where you can laugh and get A's ffor your Q's**

**Speaking of which we will be taking a short break cause this story is tiring me ouuuuuuuuuuut**

**Anyhow ask more Q's and I will answer them ASAP**

**And read Fallen Host and drop a review! Is that so hard?**

**Whitedragon92 was considerate enough and so should the rest of you!**

**Thanks for your time.**

_AngelOfTheHealingLight has signed in_

_NaturalHostHaru has signed in _

_HostClubKingTama has signed in_

_CakeLover has signed in._

_TallSilentMan has signed in_

_Twins=DoubleTrouble._

**NaturalHostHaru:**_eats AkioHatate's ootoro._ That was good! Thanks Akio!

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**And we're back! Kyoya is at the doctors so he left me his answers which I will read when needed. Since I answered my Q already from whitedragon92 the first Q is Mori's!

Mori-Honey is near death. To save his life you will have to sacrifice yourself-would you?

**TallSilentMan:**Yes.

**CakeLover:**Aw Mori!

**Everyone Else:**Such devotion! _Wipes at tears_

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Too sweet. The Q was Kyoya's and it was:

Would you save a friend or get the company?

Kyoya says that unless it was Tamaki he'd get the company

Next is Tamaki:

Why don't you hate your grandmother?

**HostClubKingTama:**_I do actually. _Cause she's the leader of our family and deserves respect! _No she doesnt-the little old hag!_

**NaturalHostHaru:**_laughing her head off_

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**You say that but italics don't lie!

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Now that was funny!

Haruhi you have amnesia and can't remember a thing. Whats the first thing you want to remember?

**NaturalHostHaru:**I hate to admit it but I'd like to remember Tamaki and the host club with all my friends.

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Kaoru if you could have any wish-what would it be? Hikaru what would your very last wish be?

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**I'd wish for twincest marriages to be allowed I guess~Kaoru

For my last wish-I'd wish for my brothers happiness for the rest of his life~Hikaru

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**How sweet.....and strange! Anyway Honey do you like your dark side?

**CakeLover:**What dark side?

**Everyone Else:**Never mind!

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Last Q from whitedragon92 and its everyone's:

What would you all do if you found a girl bleeding and battered with amnesia?

Whitedragon92 what is it about scenarios? Brutal ones at that.

No offense intended onto you and gomen if I did.

**CakeLover:**I'd feed her cake!

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Kyoya says he'd try to sell her medical stuff.

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**We'd smack Kyoya upside the head and help with her wounds-for free.

**NaturalHostHaru:**I'd help with her wound while trying to talk to her.

**HostClubKingTama:**I'd comfort her with my charm!

**NaturalHostHaru:**Why do I love you!? _Smacks Tamaki upside the head_

**HostClubKingTama:**_runs off to grow mushrooms in the closet_

**NaturalHostHaru:**Im sorry but you are an idiot.

Hell I love you so Im the idiot.......or am I?

**HostClubKingTama:**_beaming happily and returning from the closet._

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Idiots......If it were me I would get medical attention and try to make friends with her.

Mori peaceofmindalchemist wants to know if you WANT a girlfriend.

**TallSilentMan:**No!

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**AkioHatate has a Q for Honey:

Other than the obvious-whats your favorite activity?

**CakeLover:**I like taking walk in gardens.

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Last but not least a message and some Q's from puppylove234.

She has a message for us:

"Haruhi is not a B and whoever said so is a meanie!*hugs Haruhi like Honey would*"

**NaturalHostHaru:**Finally some respect! _Hugs puppylove234 back and continues chomping on the ootoro AkioHatate sent to apologize._But don't worry-the person who said that sent some ootoro to apologize and it is sooooo good!

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Onto puppylove's Q's. First to Honey:

Have you lost to anyone other than Mori?

**CakeLover:**_serious eyes _Nope-I win em all!

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Last Q. Everyone has to answer and it is-What is everyone's deepest darkest secret?

Im afraid of the dumbest thing in the world and Kyoya says that he has too many to pick one.

**NaturalHostHaru:**I guess mine would be that kiss that was Tamaki's fault cause I'm a girl and that was just plain WRONG!

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**We guess ours would be how mean we used to be to the ladies and all. Or how closed to the world we were.

**HostClubKingTama:**Mine would be that I'm the illegitimate son. I can't think of anything darker than that.

**TallSilentMan:**I can't think of one. I'll come back to that later

**CakeLover:**My dark side everyone keeps talking about

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Come on people-I like Q's too! Doesn't have any Q's for me? _Starts pouting._

Anyway we are done for the day! This is Angela otherwise know as AngelOfTheHealingLight saying goodbye to you all!

Ask more Q's soon! Oh and AkioHatate-the ootoro was a good call!

**Everyone Else:**The Host Club We Be Waiting For You!

_AngelOfTheHealingLight has signed out_

_NaturalHostHaru has signed out_

_HostClubKingTama has signed out_

_CakeLover has signed out_

_TallSilentMan has signed out_

_Twin=DoubleTrouble has signed out_


	11. Q and A:Yea we're on the air! WE ROCK!

_AngelOfTheHealingLight has signed in_

_NaturalHostHaru has signed in_

_HostClubKingTama has signed in_

_FinacialLeader has signed in_

_Twins=DoubleTrouble has signed in._

_TallSilentMan has signed in_

_CakeLover has signed in_

**FinacialLeader:**I'd like my Q's first-I need to lay down.

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Whatever-You only have one from leshamarieinuyasha and it is:

Whats the nicest thing you have ever done for someone? Be honest.

**FinacialLeader:**I......I......helped a kid find his mom at the store once. Well if thats it I'm leaving!

_FinacialLeader has signed out_

**Everyone Else:**_completely and utterly dumbfounded......_Kyoya did what?!

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Well that was shocking. I'll save the rest of leshamarieinuyasha's questions for later.

Lets start with AkioHatate-famous here for calling poor little darling Haruhi the host clubs um bitch.

Anyhow-the first Q is mine:

What are you afraid of?

Dammit I knew someone was gonna ask this!

You know when theres a big storm? And the wind sounds like its howling?

I'm afraid of howling wind....it just freaks me out.

**NaturalHostHaru:**Thats similar to my fear of thunderstorms. Its okay I understand you.

**Everyone Else:**Don't worry Angela we're all here for you!

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Thanks guys. Anyway back to Akio's Q's-next is Haruhi's:

Kendo club or The Host Club?

**NaturalHostHaru:**First Akio calls me the host club's bitch and then asks me a question with the most obvious answer. What an idiot. Come on think-Without the hosts-Kyoya would have won against me.

Its obvious that I would go with the host club.

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**So true. Mori do you have a dark side?

**TallSilentMan:**No not that I know of.

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Honey how do you not know of your dark side?

**CakeLover:**_serious eyes. _Look I know okay!? I just don't like talking about it! Therefore anyone who asks about my dark side-I will kill okay!?

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Okay okay okay okay calm down Honey please _waves chocolate cake at Honey._ If you calm down I give you this cake okay?

**CakeLover:**_calms down_

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**_hands Honey the cake_

**CakeLover:**_starts eating the cake._

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Moving on to Akio's last Q which is for the twins:

Do you read manga or watch anime?

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**Both you idiot! I mean come on thats easy.

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**I have a single Q from puppylove234 for both Tamaki and The Twins:

What you both do if Haruhi got terribly injured

Shouldnt that be just for Tamaki? IDK.

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**Seek medical attention and stay with her until the doctors say she'll be okay then visit her everyday until she is well.

**HostClubKingTama:**All of the above complete with comfort, kisses, and my worry filled tears.

**NaturalHostHaru:**_blushing so hard you thought her face was painted red._

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Oh Haruhi your so so so......easily embarrassed....? Anyway I have a Q for me from peaceofmindalchemist:

Whats your favorite flavor of Ice Cream?

To be honest I like Chocolate or Butter Pecan or even Rocky Road.

**HostClubKingTama:**Whats an alchmist?

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**ITS ALCHEMIST YOU IDIOT! I'm not gonna bother explaining cause you will not get it anyway!

Moving on to the rest of leshamarieinuyasha's questions and miniature messages.

First her miniature messages-for the twins

Kaoru she admires you and Hikaru she thinks your adorable.

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**Aw thanks leshamarieinuyasha. We're willing to bet your adorable too!

_Looks at one another_ and strikes poses Your adorable and WE are hotter than hell itself.

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**O_O Whatever. She has Q's for you two anyway.

Kaoru-what would your tux look like if you were getting married?

Hikaru-showers or bubble bathes?

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**My tux would be white velvet with a pink corsage pinned on it. It would be twin tailed and worn over a black shirt~Kaoru

I like bubble bathes-they make my body shiny~Hikaru

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**This is utter madness. Honey how many cavities have you had? leshamarieinuyasha is getting her first filled-any advice?

**CakeLover:**I've had three. Just lean back and play a tune in your head-it will all be over soon.

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Dark advice from a cheerful figure-how depressing. Next is Mori:

Do you secretly like someone?

**TallSilentMan:**No!

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**O.....k....a....y touchy subject. Haruhi if you could go anywhere on a date-where would you have Tamaki take you?

**NaturalHostHaru:**I'd have him take me to......um.....this is hard....I guess somewhere fun like an arcade.

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**So romantic......whatever yet again. Tamaki why use fake tears? Why not use your own?

_(Didn't that get answered somewhere in the anime? Like in the one where Renge showed up?)_

**HostClubKingTama:**Cause I can't force myself to cry when I need to cry or something like that.

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**The last Q's are mine:

Besides Hikari who was you favorite character to create for The All Star Series?

I enjoy bringing all characters to life. I enjoyed giving Chihoro, Nene, and my 'sister' character Akari life.

Chihoro has a great personality behind her so she was great to bring to life.

Nene is based from my best friend so I got to characterize my best friend-how cool is that?

Akari was great because I got make a character to be my little sister-she mirrors what I would want my sister to be like if I had one.

Anyway thanks for that Q-see I LOVE answering questions about my stories.

The next one is:

Which set of twins is your favorite?

I have to choose?! I love them all but Tori and Cori are my favorites

Because this way I stay neutral and because they are so cute. I love my OC's

Next one is:

Who's your favorite reviewer?

Oh come on leshamarieinuyasha-you know its you and Nene who's Toxic sugar 112

You stick with my all stars like glue-the both of you!

Goodbye everyone-keep the Q's coming! This is Angela-saying see you next time!

**Everyone Else:**The host club will be waiting for you! Dammit Kyoya you missed a great Q and A session you jackass!

_AngelOfTheHealingLight has signed out_

_NaturalHostHaru has signed out_

_HostClubKingTama has signed out_

_Twins=DoubleTrouble has signed out._

_TallSilentMan has signed out_

_CakeLover has signed out_


	12. A Notice Yet AgainYOU ALL BETTER READ IT

Dear My Fantastic Readers and Reviewers,

Due to some unwonderful issues with my fosters computer

Yes you know whats coming

I will NOT be updating for a while.

Since the computer has been lagging horridly

My time has been cut to one hour at a time

I COULD update

But it would take me all god damn day seeing how many Q's I'm getting

One reviewer(the name does not come to mind) has noted that 'the host club seems to need a nap'

That's just what they are getting-a nap.

Another reviewer something along the line of **kikia** tried to give me HER constructive criticism

Wile its helpful it is not necessarily correct

I appoligize for spelling and grammer errors

BTW-this does look like a way of typing

No one is quoted

They are usernamed

Italics signal action along with *something*

I acknowledge that everyone may be off character

But look at how many people are ENJOYING this story

So kikia throw Q's and take silence

You have been overulled by others who actually enjoy this story

If I seem like a bitch-look at my situation

Perhaps you'll figure REAL quick WHY Im being a bitch

Im sorry for that everyone but that had to be said

^_^ do I sound like a courtroom judge?

Time to address another reviewer-my fave

**leshamarieinuyasha**

Im sorry that Summer Vacation will not be starting

Im so so so sorry

But with one hour every now and then

Do you think I'd get a chapter done?

It would be late and tiring cause every time I resume I'd have to check my email reply to stuff

and then pick up my story ideas and gain the threads of my story

25 minute-gone already

Then trying to resume with no lags and issues

Keh like thats gonna happen

Again Im so sorry

**IM, Summer Vacation Madness, and Fallen Host are officially on vacation**

**Look at Fallen Host-take a few minutes of you time to REVIEW**

**That story is lacking reviews cause no one will even BOTHER to take the god damn time to R and R it**

Im tired of it-that story could face deleation

But it won't

Cause theres acually 3 wonderous reviewers on it(Thank you three-you guys rock)

AND I ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT THE FEW REVIEWS I DO GET!

**kikia **if it seemed that I didnt care-you better think again

Its because I care that I acknowledged it

Im 13 Im in foster care

But I still care

Im still listening to you guys

Thank you **leshamarieinuyasha and kaorukrazyouranfan** for PM-ing me support

**AkioHatate** you are too funny for your own good

PM me guys-It could do me well and get you guys a friend

Im great when I wanna be

SO TALK TO ME.

The three that already have**(lesha,Akio,and kaorukrazy)**

Could tell you something.

Again Im sorry

For having to put stuff down.

And if some of you are thinking

'Well if she cant update how can she PM?'

Think-it takes less time to PM than to update

I vow to reply to ANY PMs I receieve

Yes I said that-here and now

Cause its true

I may not right away

But I will sure as hell answer as soon as I can

Thank you to everyone for all the reviews and Q's

And to **lesha,Akio, and kaorukrazy**

For making me feel well supported

**And everyone can help those three**

**With a review towards Fallen Host**

**And a PM **

**It would be WELL appriciated**

Sincerely

~Angela

Otherwise known as **AngelOfTheHealingLight**


	13. Another Notice:My Way Of Caring For You

Dear My Fantastic Readers and Reviewers,

Hi guys!

The only way I can write these damn notices is because of Document Manager

Look you guys dont deserve to be put on hold because of the computer

Now I may not be able to update in one hour

But I sure as hell can write short stories and oneshots

So....

Request a oneshot or a short story

**My two couples for Ouran are:**

**Tamaki and Haruhi**

**And Kaoru and Hikaru**

I dont support any others

Sorry again

Also if you have a short story idea

Tell me

I'll write it

As I said-I care about each and every last one of you

I have one short story that I will run past you guys

**What if the host club ran your local Walmart?**

**What if The Twins were the greeters at Walmart?**

**What if Tamaki or Mori was your checkout clerk?**

**What if you asked for a manger and got Kyoya or Renge?**

**What if the person putting items on the shelf was Haruhi?**

**What if the security guard ate cake all the time and was only as tall as a young child?**

**That all can happen in this story**

**_Walmart:The Host Club Edition._**

Well? Do you guys want it?

Sounds funny huh?

If you guys dont know it already-Honey is the security guard.

So PM me if you have a request DO NOT PUT REQUESTS IN THE REVIEWS! PM ME REQUESTS!

Review if you want **_Walmart:The Host Club Edition._**

Also review to tell me any other thing you'd like to say.

Oh and I removed the notice about my foster care thing and the notice mentioning that I need Q's

You'll notice them missing

Bye!

Your Lil' Writer

~Angela

Better Known As AngelOfTheHealingLight


	14. CONTESTS AND PRIZES!

Dear My Fantastic Readers and Reviewers,

The computer has worsened yet again

Walmart:The Host Club Edition is official

It will be written eventually pehaps later today

My life is chaos

I also would like to annouce.....

**_Mc Donalds:The Host Club Edition_**

Yes the host club at Mc Donalds!

Hopefully will be soon written after Walmart:The Host Club Edition

Now back to what I was saying:

Im doing something I have no experience with

CONTESTS!

I have two contests

You can enter both

Here we go!

There are special prizes to be know

If you win one contest-you get one prize

If you win both-you get two prizes!

**Constest Number One!**

**Guess Which Character Of Instant Messaging Is Being Described**

**That means the host club**

**And Me!**

**These are easy**

**To enter:Private Message me your guess**

**Make sure include which Part and which character.**

**So say you thought Part One Is Tamaki**

**Which its not**

**You would PM me and say**

**Part One=Tamaki**

**And so on with the other**

**Note:The twins are described in one part-not separately**

**Who am I? Part One.**

My mom is gone

My dad is a tranny

I look like a guy

But really Im not

Broke a vase and was placed as a host

Who am I?

**Who am I? Part Two**

I brought so many together

I wish to see my mom again

My grandmother is head

She took me from my mother

I took the commoner as my apprentice when she broke a vase

Who am I?

**Who am I? Part Three.**

Sweet

Small

Happy

Smile

Seventeen

But I sure dont look like it

Who am I?

**Who am I? Part Four**

Silent

And

Tall

Quiet

Stotic

Shadow behind light

Who am I?

**Who am I? Part Five**

We stand as one

But we are not one

We are rarely apart

Easily confused

We are orange

But once stood as pink and blue

Who are we?

**Who am I? Part Six**

I write with all my heart

Howling winds

Such a fright

Hide me!

Working hard oh so hard

Im am a angel

Who am I?

**Who am I? Final Part**

Im intimidating

Glasses up my nose

Friends with the king

At my laptop and notebook all day

Who am I?

Why Im the shadow of course.

**Contest Number Two!**

**How well do you know Angela?**

**A.k.a**

**Me!**

**Again PM me your guesses on the quiz**

**This is a small series of questions**

**About me**

**Here goes-next is my prize bucket**

1.)_What is my fear?_

2.)_What is my name other than AngelOfTheHealingLight?_

3.)_What character do I play in my All Star series?_

4.)_In this story-which host am I friends with causing me to be selected to watch the email by Tamaki?_

5.)_Which two reviewers are my fave?_

6.)_Which story did Hikari and The All Star Group make their debut? _

**Well do you think you did okay?**

**Pm me and find out!**

**Now onward to**

**My Prize Bucket**

**Listed below are the prizes to choose from**

**Im limited because.....well come on this is computer**

**I cant call or contact you guys!**

**I also can't mail you so really.**

1.) You can win a personal interview on Instant Messaging with the host of your choice!

2.) A posistion asking questions to the hosts like I do! Yes for one chapter-you would replace me and ask the Q's

3.) A posistion in Summer Vacation Madness, Walmart:The Host Club Edition, or Mc Donalds:The Host Club Edition

4.) A interview in Instant Messaging with Me the author

5.) Me as your Beta Reader

6.) Well okay I can't think of anymore so if anyone has extra prize ideas PM me!

**When you win-I'll send a PM telling you that you won and asking which prizes you want**

**Once you tell me which prizes you want-I will PM you with instructions on how to claim your prize**

**Basically I'll tell what I need from you to make you an interviewer or a character or my beta reader customer**

Well there you go guys

Let the contests begin!

Your lil' writer

~Angela

Otherwise know as AngelOfTheHealingLight

Oh dear-did I just give you a answer to my quiz?!


	15. Q and A:Plus an interview with Angela!

**Im still in foster care but I made a notion to do this and so Im here**

**To bring a very very very very very special IM chapter**

**I present my first cohost run with Whitedragon92-contest winner**

**And then a interview with me by AikoHatate who's name I've been spelling wrong this whole damn time**

**Haha Im so silly**

**If you guys are lucky-you MAY get another chapter of Fallen Host Today**

**KEEP THE Q'S COMING! THEY ARE SUPER IMPORTANT!**

**We have another cohost coming-Chaos Ride.**

**leshamarieinuyasha maybe either a host or a cohost plus she will be having an interview with the twins!**

**So yeah-IM has a agenda and needs a few Q's to fullfill it**

**Now don't go crazy with the Q's-maybe two-six at the most NOT PER HOST!**

**Anyway Thank You and Enjoy!**

**You guys are lucky I took the time and effort to write this**

**Be happy and go lucky!**

_AngelOfTheHealingLight has signed in_

_Whitedragon92 has signed in*_

_NaturalHostHaru has signed in_

_HostClubKingTama has signed in_

_FinacialLeader has signed in_

_Twins=DoubleTrouble has signed in._

_TallSilentMan has signed in_

_CakeLover has signed in_

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Here to help me ask the Q's is one of my contest winners! Please welcome whitedragon92!

Today is a special treat-because of some free time-I have the pleasure of finally updating IM again

Who knows if I'll get the chance again!?

And after this-AkioHatate is gonna have a interview with me! After everyone leaves anyway and after Akio shows up.

**Whitedragon92:**Its a pleasure to be here! And its nice to meet the host club!*waves*

**FinacialLeader:**Just ask my questions and let me out of here!

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Oh yes-since Kyoya has been 'injured' I will be asking his Q's first and just sending him off. _If you ask me-I think hes just being a real ass but oh well._

**NaturalHostHaru:**Welcome to the IM Whitedragon92!

**Everyone Else:**Yes Welcome To The Q and A Session!

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**First lets get Kyoya squared away shall we?

You have 2-first one is from Yuuki-Chi:

Did you have any past loves?

**FinacialLeader:**Hell no-now go to hell!

**Whitedragon92:**From me actually ^_^ thats so funny!

Before you met Tamaki-were you ever lonely?

**FinacialLeader:**I did fine without him-Im kinda like a lone wolf-or at least I was.....Im leaving now.

_FinacialLeader has signed out_

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Whatever-he really is a jerk. Anyway moving to more Q's from Chaos Ride

The first one is for the twins:

Do you like everything the same?

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**Pretty much-when we were fighting one time-we struggled to keep from getting things the same and when we did-we didn't enjoy lunch that much. ~_~

**Whitedragon92:**Next one is for Honey:

On average-how many cakes do you eat in a week?

**CakeLover:**Oh at least hundreds of em. Lord only knows-maybe a thousand?

**Everyone Else:**HOLY CRAP!? AND HE'S NOT FAT?

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**_gulps and squeaks _Well thats crazy. Anyway last Q from Chaos Ride for Tamaki:

What did you think the first time you saw Haruhi when you thought she was a guy?

Poor Haruhi-I gotta feeling this is gonna hurt.....

**HostClubKingTama:**Well I was questioning my sexuality cause I was trying to figure out how such a cute little boy got stuck wearing such a......horrible looking sweater! And when she was given a uniform-I wondered a guy had such a skinny form-cause most guys a somewhat muscular.

**NaturalHostHaru:**Fair enough-I can understand. I was trying to figure out where the hell I was and how the hell to get out.

Believe it or not-I'm glad I didn't get out-even though it was hell on earth at first.

**Whitedragon92:**leshamarieinuyasha has a question for Angela:

When did you first hating Kyoya?

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**_laughing her head off_ God nee-chan where do I start?

He's a Class A jackass, really coldhearted, and seriously-raising Haruhi's debt and then trying to make her pay for the flowers with her body at the beach-I want to kill him personally

**HostClubKingTama:**He did what!?

**NaturalHostHaru:**Cool it sempai-everyone turned out okay-I would have told you if he did anything....err inappropriate okay?

**HostClubKingTama:**_wipes sweat off forehead _Okay!

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Well now onto some more Q's from Yuuki-Chi! First ones for Tamaki:

If you were given a chance to reunite with your mother-but only by marrying someone NOT Haruhi-would you still do it?

**NaturalHostHaru:**_totally freaking out_

**HostClubKingTama:**How could you ask me that? I would love to see my mom again-but if it means marrying someone I don't truly love-I really wouldn't do it. I couldn't do it without Haruhi....I just couldn't.

**NaturalHostHaru:**Senpai..............

**Whitedragon92:**Okay....next Yuuki-Chi would like to give Tamaki a sack of instant coffee and a basket of fungi because Haruhi's Q may upset him.

*passes Tamaki the coffee and mushrooms*

Now to Haruhi's Q:If Tamaki never ever existed-which host club would you have fallen in love with?

Now Haruhi-remember I give the Q's-I don't make them

**NaturalHostHaru:**_Going seriously berserk_

**HostClubKingTama:**_Crying heart wenching tears_

**NaturalHostHaru:**I wouldn't of fallen in love at all. Hell I'd still be alone during thunderstorms. In fact the host club never would exist either.

I'd still be alone.....I still would be a sheltered stubborn scholarship student...._tries not to cry_

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Well thank god thats over-thats was sad Yuuki-Chi. Now another Q from Yuuki-Chi for the twins:

One day when your older-will you become a fashion designer like your mother?

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**Likely-We love a lot of the clothing our mother makes-We'd enjoy making them even more that watching her probably.

**Whitedragon92:**Now for Mori:

Your classified as a wild type. How would you say your wild?

**TallSilentMan:**You never know what I'm gonna do-like a wild animal

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**O_O Last Q from Yuuki-Chi for Honey:

Do you use something to look younger than you actually are?

**CakeLover:**Nope I just eat a lot of cake and sweets! Then exercise by kicking 100 people's behinds with my karate!

**Everyone Else:**O_O

**Whitedragon92:**O.....k.....a......y? Uh......yeah creepy...............Okay next Q from phommabouth for Mori:

Why are you so touchy on the subject of romance?

**TallSilentMan:**Cause when its romance-I'm a dunce.......really.....I'm really dumb.

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**I know-I'm one too....hehe seriously I'm a true fool but I can write romance-damn good at it too. leshamarieinuyasha of all people knows that-she reads my stories enough!

Anyway-next Q from our co-host-Whitedragon92! First one is mine!

What gender are you and how old are you?

Silly-I know age was covered earlier-13 if you forgot.

My nickname is Angela-what guy uses a girls name for a nickname?

I'm a 13 year old female writer-and according to leshamarieinuyasha-I'm a damn good writer at that.

**Whitedragon92:**_blushes _I'm an idiot. Next Q from me is for Haruhi:

How did you feel when you found out Tamaki was going to France and dissolving the host club?

**NaturalHostHaru:**I thought he just didn't care about the club anymore or maybe he just thought we hated the host club. When I realized his hand was being forced in a way I kinda got pissed and went out to bring him back-which I almost lost my life for by falling overboard in a sense.

**HostClubKingTama:**If I hated you guys-I would be long gone by now stupid.

**NaturalHostHaru:**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING STUPID YOU IDIOT?!

**HostClubKingTama:**_squeak....._Myself?

**NaturalHostHaru:**You better be talking to yourself......

**Everyone Else:**O_O Holy crap......

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Next Q-for Tamaki:

Why are you always full of posistive energy?

**HostClubKingTama:**IDK but I enjoy using it. But I'm not always full of it-when I grow mushrooms-thats negative energy.

**Whitedragon92:**Oh! Okay......Honey would you really kill anyone who asks about your dark side?

**CakeLover:**YES! OKAY? GOOD GREIF!

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**_hands Honey cake fast! _Whew that was scary

**CakeLover:**_munching happily on the cake_

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Watch it okay Whitedragon92? Your lucky I have lots of cake in my fridge for these moments-and for munchies

Now next Q is for Mori:

What is your best quality?

**TallSilentMan:**My strength and my silence.

**Whitedragon92:**O_O Hikaru how long can you be separated from Kaoru?

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**Not long-We both kinda get lonely without each other....

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**AW! So sweet! Mew last is Kaoru:

Would you really wish for a twin wedding?

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**I can't think of anything else.....really.

**Whitedragon92:**Anyway onto some Q's from Takumi-hosokaowa-the first one is for Mori:

Do you pay for Honey's cakes or does he pay for himself when you two aren't in the host club?

**TallSilentMan:**It depends. If he has money-he pays. If he doesn't-I pay. Usually he has money so yeah.

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Next Q is for Haruhi:

Are you ever gonna grow your hair out like when you were in middle school?

**NaturalHostHaru:**IDK Its easier to manage this way so I'm really not sure. Maybe when I graduate from Ouran I'll let it grow again. Only time will tell.

**Whitedragon92:**Next is Tamaki-he has two:

What kind of peasant food are you into right now?

Where did your habit of going to the emo corner come from?

**HostClubKingTama:**I like hamburgers and fries. I guess every time I felt sad I always felt like slinking away and isolating myself. I guess thats where it came from.

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Next is for the twins:

Do you guys like wearing hair clips?

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**Well we play around at home with them but we wouldn't be caught dead in public wearing them. They look stupid with the Ouran uniform

**NaturalHostHaru and AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Hey! We wear those sometimes you know! Don't sit there and make fun of them!

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**Okay okay! Their cute and adorable-perfect for ladies to wear!

Just don't kill us!

*holding one another really super tightly*

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**_redoing her hair clips. _Humph-I forgive you.

**NaturalHostHaru:**So do I.

**Whitedragon92:**Whew. Who knew-hair clips? Haha thats so funny! Next Q is for Kaoru:

How did you feel when you saw that Hikaru dyed his hair other than shocked?

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**We both dyed our hair so really-It made no difference. I was mad-Hikaru was mad so you know.

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**I understand......I think so anyway. Well onto the very last Q of the day also from Takumi-hosokaowa. Its for everyone:

What do you want to do for a job when you become adults?

**CakeLover:**Cake Taste Tester!

**NaturalHostHaru:**Lawyer-wasn't this covered somewhere else?

**TallSilentMan:**Honey's bodyguard

**Everyone Else:**_tilts head questioningly _Seriously Mori?

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**Fashion designers probably.

**HostClubKingTama:**Mm maybe I'll be in charge of making the greatest amusement park in Tokyo!

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Somebody give me a couple of god damn aspirins-like Advil. I sure as hell don't wanna to THAT amusement park.

Me: I'll either be a writer or a specialist in computers who knows?

Well even though the main Q and A session is over-I still have my interview so I have to stay here.

Goodbye everyone! See you later! Meet at a diner at noon?

**Everyone Else:**Sounds great-we'll see you Angela!

**Whitedragon92:**This was actually fun! Bye Angela!

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**_waves at everyone as they log off_

_NaturalHostHaru has signed out_

_HostClubKingTama has signed out_

_Twins=DoubleTrouble has signed out_

_CakeLover has signed out_

_TallSilentMan has signed out_

_Whitedragon92 has signed out_

_AikioHatate has signed in_

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Hey there you are! Welcome to IM AkioHatate!

**A**i**kioHatate:**I'm happy to be here!

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Glad to hear it! Are you ready to interview me?

**AikioHatate:**Whats your favorite story you have ever written?

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**I'd have to say........oh boy thats hard.......Its a tie between my first All Star Story-_A Songbird Mentality _and my altered storyline Rin and Hyoma fan fiction-_A Guardian Angel._

Unfortunately I have to rewrite that one since I kinda screwed up a bit.

**AikioHatate:**Cool. What is your favorite anime/manga?

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**It has to be either Chobits or Ouran High School Host Club-the anime versions of each since I don't really read manga that much.

**AikioHatate:**I like Ouran too-I don't think I'd be here if I didn't like Ouran.

Do you have a fetish-I do!

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**I don't even know what that means. Likely I don't-I'm not dirty minded.

I'd like to know what it is with dirty minded people these days-honestly.

And your hilarious most of the time yet you ask about fetishes and about Haruhi being the host club's......oh god dammit I'm saying it again you little monkey!

**AikioHatate:**O_O Sorry........funny you should call me monkey

Why do you like calling me monkey?! ^o^

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Oh come on thats easy. YOU ACT LIKE A MONKEY!

**AikioHatate:**Why does everyone keep threatening to kill me?

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Personally AkioHatate-I think the threats went out to everyone. I think they were made cause Haruhi took offense greatly off that Q and Honey just pure and simple hates hearing about his dark side.

I think if you stay off the dark side Q's and the offensive Q's nobody will threaten you anymore.

**AikioHatate:**Do you like fire? _Tilts head to side and grins evilly_

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**_starts crying _No! One time there was a fire at my house and my family got out safely but my cat was trapped inside. I had to listen to her cries as the fire just........killed her.

**AikioHatate:**Sorry sorry! Don't cry! Whats your favorite kind of animal?

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**_stops crying _I love cats and kittens.

**AikioHatate:**Why do you think I'm funny?

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**_laughs _Cause half the time you say something hilarious! Like when I was writing Walmart:The Host Club Edition-you sent me that little Tamaki and customer scenario! That was funny as hell!

**AikioHatate:**Do you realize that you spell my name wrong?

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**I do.........?............._looks back..........._HOLY CRAP I'M SO SORRY! OMG I DIDN'T SEE THAT EVIL 'I'! Ah! I'm really sorry!

**AikioHatate:**I don't mind....really.....last Q for you......I'm an evil monkey child and I'm going to nom on Kyoya's arm-how do you feel about that?

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Thats cannibalism. But really I could care less-I despise Kyoya-I really do.

Anyway if thats all the Q's-I got to go meet the hosts at the diner-I would invite you but with Haruhi and all I don't really think thats a great idea although you did kinda smooth it over with ootoro.....Do you want to come and see if Haruhi is okay with it? I can email her cell phone and check with her if you want

**AikioHatate:**No thanks-I don't wanna chance it seeing what the host club has done to Kyoya.

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Suit yourself

_AngelOfTheHealingLight has signed out_

_AikioHatate has signed out_


	16. We need Q's Again:Includes Some News!

Dear My Fellow Readers,

Please tell me I havent drained all your Q's

I only have a romance scenario for Mori and he's gonna kill me(**thanks alot phommabouth**)

Plus I have two cohost coming along

One of my fave reviewers **leshamarieinuyasha and Chaos Ride**

Both are coming for the ride

Afterwards-**leshamarie **is having a interview with thetwins with Q's she's made by herself

No you cant add Q's to the interview

Instead enter my contests, win, and select a prize

One just happens to be a interview with me or one of the hosts

Moving on-the computer has worsened

You will not see updates for the rest of the week unless Im lucky

Also-you could see a bonaza of updates next week

Heres why:

1)Im being moved to a respus home Monday-hopefully the have a computer(if so theres your update source)

2)In my notebook Fallen Host Chs 4 and 5 are written along with the long awaited by **leshamarie** _Summer Vacation Madness_

Pray **leshamarieinuyasha**-I could get lucky, score a home with a good computer, and you could see SVM next week!

3)Also in the boiling pot are_ Mc Donalds:The Host Club Edition _and _Stirring The Memory Pot At The Amusment Park_

**_Stirring The Memory Pot At The Amusment Park_** is a twins oneshot requested by **ILuvHikaruAndKaoru **

With a plot made by none other than **leshamarieinuyasha!** She will be known BTW in IM as **TwincestCrazedBabe**

Sounds like we have two twincest fans here huh?

Haha I dont blame them

Anyhoo moving on

(This feels like a damn newsletter!)

Hey......Should I make a newsletter?

Haha maybe I should

Anyways thank for the reviews

My foster madness has my life in chaos

Send me your support

I'd love to hear from you all

Heck **leshamarieinuyasha **emails me-I dont mind

Dont worry-I dont bite

Hehe

Your Lil Writer

~Angela

Otherwise known as.....oh come on people you know this-**AngelOfTheHealingLight**


	17. Hello Again!

**Im at the library and this is all I could get done. Im so sorry guys! Enjoy and PM me your thoughts!**

Instant Messaging Ch 17

_AngelOfTheHealingLight has signed in_

_NaturalHostHaru has signed in_

_HostClubKingTama has signed in_

_FinacialLeader has signed in_

_Twins=DoubleTrouble has signed in._

_TallSilentMan has signed in_

_CakeLover has signed in_

_TwincestCrazedBabe has signed in*_

_Chaos Ride has signed in*_

_PeaceOfMindAlchemist has signed in*_

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:** Well hello everyone! Welcome to our current IM session and get ready for the latest Q and A session! But first I have three cohosts:Chihoro, ChaosRide, and PeaceOfMindAlchemist!

**TwincestCrazedBabe: **Eeek! It's the twins! Yay! Hi everyone, I'm Chihoro Adachi and I'm totally obsessed with the twins! Im interviewing the too!

**Twins=DoubleTrouble: **This is awesome, we have a new toy!

**CakeLover: **Can I have cake instead? Or a stuffed animal? Please?

**PeaceOfMindAlchemist: **Of course you can. _Hands Honey cake and stuffed cat. _Im PeaceOfMindAlchemist and Im happy to be here!

**TallSilentMan:**……………………okay

**ChaosRide:**Mori's silent as ever. Im ChaosRide and Im also happy to be here

**FinacialLeader:** Nice to meet you, Im in pain and _yawns _This is boring!

**NaturalHostHaru: **Oh shut up and be patient. Sheesh and shut up about the pain!

**AngelOfTheHealingLight: **Yo, Tamaki are you sleeping!?

**HostClubKingTama: **No, Im watching that tootsie roll commercial and its really boring. I think it needs some Host Club flare!

**FinacialLeader: **Please no. Tamaki your such an idiot and IDK what Haruhi was thinking

**NaturalHostHaru:** Shut up! Your such a jerk!

**ChaosRide:** Theres a lot of tension in here

**TwincestCrazedBabe: **I know. I still can't believe Im meeting the twins! _Excited squeals_

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**Its not like you can see us

**TwincestCrazedBabe:**How do you know I can't?

**PeaceOfMindAlchemist:** This just got creepy. Lets ask some Qs

**ChaosRide:**Good idea

**Twins=DoubleTrouble and HostClubKingTama:** Yay!

**NaturalHostHaru:**WTF? You guys never agree!

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**_cheshire grin _Of course we don't

**TwincestCrazedBabe:**All of this editions questions are mine. Yay! Okay Haruhi, would you wear a clown suit for 24 hours if given $100

**FinacialLeader:**LOL! OMFG!

**NaturalHostHaru:** Kyoya shut up! No, Im poor, not a fool! ~_~

**ChaosRide: **Okay. Honey could you see yourself on a tea party with L from Death Note based on Chihoro's following info

**TwincestCrazedBabe:** L is an incrediably smart detective  
He had spiky mid-length brown/black hair  
And he had dark brown eyes with big black bags underneath  
He sits in a crouched up position at all times and loves sweets  
He acts like a child sometimes, whispers to himself, and is pretty introvereted  
He keeps his real name a secret and the world doesn't know the real him only the cases he has helped cracked

**CakeLover:**Strange…..sounds like he needs sleep……….but I think I could see myself at that tea party

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:** Intresting. Okay Tamaki, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop! What the crap Chihoro?

**HostClubKingTama:** WTF?! Angela you have some crazy friends! I'll go find a tootsie pop and one maid

**TwincestCrazedBabe:**Ah ah ah….._waggles a finger _That's cheating

**HostClubKingTama:**Okay okay……..1……..2……..3…….4………5

**PeaceOfMindAlchemist:** LOL! Okay Kyoya…..any allergies?

**FinacialLeader:** Im allergic to idiots, penniless people, and cheap ass crappy food!

**ChaosRide:**Jerk….snob……a-hole……..Okay! Angela what is respus?

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:** A foster home a foster child goes to when he/her foster parents go on vacation. Its foster care Chihoro, I don't expect worldwide knowledge

**TwincestCrazedBabe:** Sorry Im a dummy. Lol!

**AngelOfTheHealingLight: **Nah. The real dummy is at Suoh Mansion #2

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**Tamaki just swallow it! We don't have ten million hours!

**HostClubKingTama:**50………51…..52…….53………….54………55……56……57…….58……

**ChaosRide:**Why don't we just give Chihoro her interview? And then come back.

**AngelOfTheHealingLight: **How long do you need Chihoro?

**HostClubKingTama: **65…..66……67…….68

**TwincestCrazedBabe:** I'll just IM you and have you contact everyone

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Alright standby people! Have fun you three!

_AngelOfTheHealingLight is on standby_

_NaturalHostHaru is on standby_

_HostClubKingTama is on standby_

_FinacialLeader is on standby_

_TallSilentMan is on standby_

_CakeLover is on standby_

**ChaosRide:** This is fun!

**PeaceOfMindAlchemist:** I love it!

_PeaceOfMindAlchemist is on standby_

_ChaosRide is on standby_

**TwincestCrazedBabe:** Alright! First I will address a forgotton question. Could either of you see the other in a dress?

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:** Oh come on! Your kidding right? Been there and done that! It was……nice^_^

**TwincestCrazedBabe: **On to the interview. Lemon or lime?

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**!#$%^&^*()!~+=_/*-!??

**TwincestCrazedBabe:** Uh? What? Is that code?

**Twins=DoubleTrouble: **Uh……lemons? We don't know……whats that for? Lemons are so sour anyway O_O

**TwincestCrazedBabe:** Kaoru if Hikaru got cancer and had to get chemo would you shave your head bald?

**Twins=DoubleTrouble: **Yeah. And then we could wear those hats…….Why are you obsessed with us Chihoro?_ Cheshire grin=we're board so we're gonna bug you!_

**TwincestCrazedBabe: **_not falling for it _Im asking the Qs not you guys!

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**Are you sure….? _Cheshire grin _

**TwincestCrazedBabe:**Im so sure! Hikaru would you be jealous if Kaoru and Haruhi started dating?

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**Well she's with milord now but yeah if it happened I would…….oh Hikaru itwouldn't have……Kaoru get of the keyboard!

**TwincestCrazedBabe:**O_O If you both had to cosplay as either Ed or Al, who would be who?

**Twins=DoubleTrouble: **Koaru would be Al and Hikaru would be Ed. Why are you inviewing us?

**TwincestCrazedBabe:**Cause I can! Hello? Stop asking Qs, that's my job. What are your plans for the future? Do you have a career in mind?

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:** Hello? We're gonna be famous fashion designers in Paris! Duh!And We're gonna get married!

**TwincestCrazedBabe:** Hikaru if Kaoru were sick, how would you make him feel better?

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**I wouldn't leave his side, dress up like a nurse, and become his servant until he was better

**TwincestCrazedBabe: **Aw! What are your favorite fruits?

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**Apples, peaches, and bananas! What are yous

**TwincestCrazedBabe:**Least favorite host and why

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**Kyoya because he's an evil, greedy, money maker!

**TwincestCrazedBabe:**How'd you feel if you had to be handcuffed to Tamaki for a full 24 hours going anywhere he goes like the bathroom

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:** We'd be pissed off so much that we'd knock him out and drag him around instead! ^_^

**TwincestCrazedBabe: **Who's your hero?

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:** Haruhi cause she can tell us apart and each other

**TwincestCrazedBabe:**Alright I'll get Angela

_AngelOfTheHealingLight has returned from stanby_

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Hey! How was it?

**TwincestCrazedBabe: **Totally stinking awesome!

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**Yahoo…….

_PeaceOfMindAlchemist has returned from standby_

**PeaceOfMindAlchemist:**Wow no ones hardly here…….

_NaturalHostHaru has returned from standby_

_TallSilentMan has returned from stanby_

_CakeLover has returned from stanby_

_FinacialLeader has returned from standby_

_ChaosRide has returned from stanby_

**ChaosRide:** Yo! Sorry we're later

**TallSilentMan:**Mitzukini fell asleep……..

**CakeLover:**Oh shut up will you! You woke me up from sound sleep without cake so this sucks!

**NaturalHostHaru:**O_O Anyone have cake?

**PeaceOfMindAlchemist:**_hands Haruhi cake_

**NaturalHostHaru: **Not for me! For Honey!

**PeaceOfMindAlchemist:**_hands Honey cake and blushes _

**FinacialLeader:** Mori you know better……

**CakeLover:**Shut up and leave Takashi alone! Now!

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Alright alright. Please calm down. Where is Tamaki?

**Twins=DoubleTrouble and TwincestCrazedBabe: **We don't have a god damn clue Angela! ^_^

**PeaceOfMindAlchemist:** That was unnecessary but I'll bet he's still eating that lollipop

**ChaosRide:**I'd take that bet

**NaturalHostHaru:**I'll call him real fast

**CakeLover:**_Throws aside cake plate_ Screw this! Im going back to bed!

_CakeLover has signed out_

**TallSilentMan:**Im sorry

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**Oh this is stupid!

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Nah Honey will return shortly. Yo, Haruhi wheres idiot!? ^_^

_HostClubKingTama has signed in_

**TwincestCrazedBabe:** Yo, Haruhi your magic!

**NaturalHostHaru:** Nah just honest, blunt, and demanding. All I had to do was call him a late stupid idiot!

**HostClubKingTama:**Bit it off at 200

**TwincestCrazedBabe:**How many licks? Heck the world will never know!

**PeaceOfMindAlchemist and ChaosRide:**You got it Chihoro

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Alright Tamaki-

_CakeLover has signed in_

**CakeLover: **Takashi! Im so sorry! Wah!

**TallSilentMan:**Its okay. Sorry I woke you

**ChaosRide: **This just got gay

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**LOL! Stop it!Oh I forgot that………uh oh……..poor Mori

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**Its not gay. Angela whats up?

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Phommabouth left Mori a very kissy scenario

**TallSilentMan:**No……no way

**TwincestCrazedBabe: **Aw come on Mori!

**CakeLover: **Would you feel better if I read it?

**TallSilentMan:**_sighs and groans _What is it?

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:** Mori, if you were to see a girl (Any random fan girl of yours) walk up to you and confesses to you, then you go silent, and she takes your silence as a yes, and starts to kiss you madly I might add). What would you do? Either let her down her off and run silent but push her silent but let her kiss you

**TallSilentMan:**Put her down gently and run away as quick as possible

**ChaosRide:**Well that wasn't so bad

**PeaceOfMindAlchemist:**No not really

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**What should we do?

**TwincestCrazedBabe:**Lets just chat

**FinacialLeader:**Im gonna lay down….so much pain

_FinacialLeader has signed out_

**Twins=DoubleTrouble: **Jerk!

**TwincestCrazedBabe:**Lol!

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Yeah he's a jackass

**ChaosRide:**Yeah how'd you befriend him Tamaki?

**HostClubKingTama:**IDK I think its just mutual because we both benefit

**NaturalHostHaru:**Translation-He doesn't give a crap. Right?

**TallSilentMan:**Beating him up was…….fun ^_^

**PeaceOfMindAlchemist: **OMG Mori!?

**EveryoneElse:**_totally shocked_

**Twins=DoubleTrouble: **You know who else we should beat up?

**ChaosRide:**Who?

**Twins=DoubleTrouble: **That Aikio guy….the one who called Haruhi….

**NaturalHostHaru:**_Throwing total fit_Don't remind me!!!!!

**ChaosRide:**Holy shit!

**HostClubKingTama:**Haruhi my princess! Twins WTF?!

To be continued


	18. Zia9583 PLEASE READ Also Need More Stuff

_**NOTICE TO RECENT CONTEST WINNER-**__**Zia9583**_

So very sorry to call you out Zia but I cant seem to respond or click on your review here.

In order to have your place in _McDonalds:The Host Club Edition_

I need a character description, personality, and if you have one-a scenario for your character

Again-Im very sorry

I simply could not click the link to view your profile and send a PM

Or reply to the review

_**NOTICE #2-Need More Questions OR Scenarios For Future IM chapters!**_

Since I seem to be draining your Questions

You can now come up with a scenario that I will turn into a chapter

I will give you credit

And if you wish-put you IN the chapter!

If you do have more questions

SEND THEM IN!

However-being in Foster Care-updates will be scarce

If even existant


	19. Frying Pan Pain

Instant Messaging Ch 18

_NaturalHostHaru has signed in._

_HostClubKingTama has signed in._

_CakeLover has signed in._

_TallSilentMan has signed In._

_FinacialLeader has signed in._

_Twins=DoubleTrouble has signed in_

_AngelOfTheHealingLight has signed in_

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Okay, now does anyone need medical attention? For all readers out there, we are at Haruhi's house on our own laptops where we kinda got pushed and knocked around cause Haruhi was really...um...angry and kindly aggressive. Then Ranka showed up with a frying pan and things got bad. Sadly, the only one who actually has gained is Kyoya because we knocked all his joints and crap in place. Most of us have lumps on our heads...

**Everyone:**No Angela, we don't medical attention

**NaturalHostHaru:**Im so sorry guys _makes sad puppy face _I really tried to stop Ranka's rampage. And as for me...well...I hope I didn't hurt anybody.

**HostClubKingTama:**Its okay Haruhi!^_^

**FinacialLeader:**I feel amazing! I didn't even have to go to the chiropractor to get my back fixed! Yay for saving money!

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**Did we harm his brain? Since when do you say 'Yay' Kyoya?

**CakeLover:**Ever since he got cake!

**FinacialLeader:**I do not know. Give me more money..._flashes evil grin_

**TallSilentMan:**He's normal

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Yay! So get this guys-we have three questions, no more cohosts at this time, and no whiny Kyoya. So lets answer the Q's and chat okay?

**Everyone:**Okay Angela!

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**All four Q's are from KawaiiType plus she is giving each host some ootoro, some cake, and some strawberries for being awesome! _Hands everyone their stuff _

So questions one-three belong to Mori. First- do you ever wish you were more like your brother Satoshi?

**TallSilentMan:**Not really. I like myself as I am

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Good for you! What do you think of each of the other members

**TallSilentMan:**Well...Haruhi...is really blunt. Tamaki is loud, Kaoru is so calm and Hikaru seems too sensitive. And Mitzukini is my cake loving best friend. Kyoya is just...creepy

**CakeLover:**Yay!

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**Fair

**HostClubKingTama:**Loud! I'm not...oh yeah-I am

**NaturalHostHaru:**Can anyone say anything about me besides that I'm blunt?

**HostClubKingTama:**I love you. You are very reserved, quiet, harsh sometimes, and really...really gentle. ^_^

**Everyone Else:**Aw! Tamaki is so sweet!

**NaturalHostHaru:**_Smiling like an idiot_

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:** Moving on. Mori will you marry KawaiiType?

**TallSilentMan:**I don't go on blind dates. And I won't marry someone I've not met.

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**Is it us,sexy twins of brotherly love, or is Mori kind of a romance element killer?

**FinacialLeader:**Perhaps...

**HostClubKingTama:**_Not paying attention because he keeps staring at Haruhi's face_

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Awkward moments! Yay! Soooooo Kyoya_ wishing she could kill Kyoya _why do you act like a jerk all of the time because KawaiiType somehow thinks you can be sweet sometimes _while my memory fails me at finding a point where you were actually nice_

**FinacialLeader:**Oh Angela, quit being such a hater. I act like a jerk because I believe its kindly the meaner translation of my host club type. Besides, look at some of my family of jerks. I am one.

**CakeLover:**Yay he admitted it! I want more cake!

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**You'd think sleeping pills would be kinda traumatic, Oh who cares-at least sexiness isn't traumatic _Strike sexy shirtless poses together_

**NaturalHostHaru**** and ****HostClubKingTama:**Okay what? Oh...oh...oh okay...riiiggghhhtttt._ Tilt heads in weird understanding_

**FinacialLeader:** Oh get a room!

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**_Holds head tiredly _Give me a break

**Twins=DoubleTrouble:**_Dancing around _We wanted to send everybody something sexy for Christmas in July but the mailman told us to get out of the mailbox!

**NaturalHostHaru:**Oh dear god...please don't let dad come home to see this...we'll all be nursing headaches for several weeks. I should never have given Dad that extra large stainless steel frying pan last Christmas.

**HostClubKingTama:**Wah! I already have a headache!

**:**WE ALL DO TAMAKI-YOU MORON!

**AngelOfTheHealingLight:**Oh no! Haruhi, I heard the key in the lock! We've gotta get off of here and get the twins out of dance land

**HostClubKingTama:**I'll get the fungus

**TallSilentMan:**I'll get the really bad mucic CD

_CakeLover has signed out._

_TallSilentMan has signed out._

_FinacialLeader has signed out._

_Twins=DoubleTrouble has signed out._

_AngelOfTheHealingLight has signed out._

_NaturalHostHaru has signed out._

_HostClubKingTama has signed out._


	20. Contest Ending Notice

Good morning fellow readers. I am posting this to annouce the end of the contests for Instant Messaging. This is because Im preparing to write _McDonalds:The Host Club Edition _and cannot take anymore requests for characters to put in(not that many asked for that

**Contest Winners and Their Prize Choice(s)**

_Chaos Ride-_Cohost

_leshamarieinuyasha-_Cohost plus Interview

_PeaceOfMindAlchemist-_Cohost

_AikioHatate-_Interview

_WhiteDragon92-_Cohost

_Zia9583-_McDonalds:The Host Club Edition Character

Overall-I didnt get a big turnout but I might try to have more contests in the future. If anyone has PRIZE suggestions please let me know because I did feel like my prize offering was kinda crappy. I just didnt know what I could do.

~Angela


	21. Notice

Hmmm, does anyone want a redo of this? I could definitely do it! I've been thinking about how old it is and the fact that I've been out of foster care for a while now, so I might redo it if enough people want?


End file.
